myriad_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit
Spirit is a very old and very wise Torc Madra, or werewolf. He is the Spirit of Help and the Guardian of Light (a title that he currently does not hold). He has a wide variety of powers, mostly elemental, and is exceptionally skilled in control of light and shadow. He is among the strongest members of The Group, able to hold his own against X. Abilities Spirit is a very formidable fighter, his skills honed by over a million years of fighting. He is a capable swordsman, bonded to Vie, the Sword of Life, a sentient sword with incredible sharpness. He has a few different forms, and since his base form is that of a wolf, he is a very vicious fighter, and not to be taken lightly under any circumstances. He has seven main realms of control. For the majority of them, his control is limited, and he can be superseded by others who specialise in them. However, he has never been beaten by anyone in control of light and shadow. His control is as follows: * Fire * Water * Earth * Air * Energy * Light * Shadow He can create portals, which he uses often as a battle tactic. He also has a few mental powers: * Mental manipulation--a skill shared by many of the members of the group; he can adjust his own mind in many ways. He is proficient in using the Mindscape, a staple for any mental manipulator. * He can perform mental manipulation on others. He can enter their mind and project a mindscape, but he only uses this with permission. With this skill, he has repaired many minds over his long lifetime. * He can elicit emotions or feelings in others, like happiness, calmness, melancholy, stress, etcetera. He rarely uses this, but it was displayed when he calmed down Virgil and Dante. ** A strong will can resist either of these latter two powers, which is why he seeks permission first (if the mind is well enough to give permission at all). He also has the ability to change forms, as a werewolf. He has three basic forms--his primal wolf form, one human form, which changes over time based on how he himself changes, and a form of pure light. This last form has two layers--an outer layer, made of constantly radiating light, giving him the appearance of a bright blue humanoid. Under this layer, however, is a body of photons held in stasis. This body can move almost as fast as light, although he can only stay in it for a short period of time before he must revert. He cannot interact very much with the physical world like this, except to perform energy attacks. He usually uses this to evade or move into position for a very quick attack. Zen Essence Zen Essence is Spirit's most powerful form. In this form, all his colours fade. His clothes become so black that they seem like a void, if not for the twinkling stars scattered around it. His hair, too, loses colour, and his eyes become entirely devoid of light. His skin, however, shines white. In this form, his control of light and shadow heightens immensely and he can perform very powerful attacks using the two. He can transform between light and back almost instantly, giving the appearance of teleportation. He uses his clothes in his attacks--his clothes can absorb and nullify energy and his ribbons act as many extremely sharp, light-tipped tendrils. In this form, he can be very malleable. For example, an attack that appears inside him will simply distort his insides. Also, he has a more powerful control over what he calls the balance of light and shadow inside of someone. He uses the imbalance to freeze someone from the inside out. Biography Spirit is a Torc Madra, a werewolf created by the Elder Hekate over a million years ago. His first purpose was to lead his brethren, the other Torcs, and, over time, he became known as the Spirit of Help throughout the Elder world. His name was forgotten in human lore, but he continued to aid all races, nudging them toward progress. Eventually, he discovered that there were other dimensions besides the Shadowrealms, and after going through the excruciating process of first-time dimensional hopping, he began exploring Existence, growing even more in his skill. Eventually, the Darkloid threat appeared. He faced off against his Darkloid counterpart a few times, and in the meantime, he looked for leads on the Darkloids and whoever was fighting them. He was led to a secluded base in Waternaux City, where he met the group and subsequently joined it. He grew in both fellowship with his new friends and skill, eventually proving himself a valuable member of the team. At some point during the Darkloid era, he was followed through a portal by Ruby Jean. Eventually, Evil Spirit (his Darkloid counterpart) was defeated by the group and subsequently absorbed by the Darkloid rulers, although he cried that he would return someday. This is unlikely. During this battle, Spirit reached a new level of mastery over Zen (Light and Shadow) and earned Vie, the Sword of Life. Spirit fell in love with Araby 264. When she became the Beast, his heart broke, and he left for his Shadowrealm, locking away all of his memories of Araby and living apart from the group for several months. After a while, he returned to check on the group. David figured out that he had locked away his memories of Araby and Spirit curiously released them. He was overwhelmed with the returning feelings and almost locked them away again, but David convinced him to power through it and keep on living. Recently, Spirit was Snapped, or turned evil, by Seth Kyril using The Yellow Magic. After slaughtering many of his Torc brethren and being chased away by the group, he returned, aiding it despite their distaste for him. When he was turned evil, his mind created another version of him as a last resort in order to preserve his goodness. This version, Spectre, lived in the same body and the two switched control randomly. Eventually, he fought with X, revealing Zen Essence for the first time. He was tricked into a server that X had created, which shut down, leaving him trapped for eight hours while the group attempted to save him from his evil. During this time, Spectre was able to exist outside of Spirit's body, albeit intangibly. Several members of the group worked together to reverse the Snapping, saving Spirit. At this point, Spectre was separated from Spirit's body and became his own being. However, when Spirit was turned good again, his mind created another version of him as a last resort in order to preserve his evil. This version, dubbed Wraith, is also separated from Spirit's body. Appearance Spirit (Wolf Form).jpg|Spirit as a Torc Madra Spirit (Current Human Form).jpg|Spirit's current human form, in battle gear Spirit (Human Form, Casual).jpg|Spirit's current human form, in casual wear Spirit Zen Essence PS.png|Zen Essence Spirit (Old Human Form).png|Spirit's human form when first introduced Category:Group Members